The Twelve Pains of Christmas
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner, and Gray and Natsu are at it again – this time as a couple with a newly adopted pair of seven-year-old twins, Ryuji and Yuri. And they want this to be the best Christmas ever…but will it? Modern /AU
1. Finding a Christmas Tree

**The Twelve Pains of Christmas**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail or _The 12 Pains of Christmas_ by Bob Rivers

* * *

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

 **Summary:** Christmas is just around the corner, and Gray and Natsu are at it again – this time as a couple with a newly adopted pair of seven-year-old twins, Ryuji and Yuri. And they want this to be the best Christmas ever…but will it? Modern /AU

* * *

 **Finding a Christmas Tree**

 _The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me is finding a Christmas tree._

* * *

Gray wasn't particularly fond of Christmas, per say. No. He just never had the opportunity to take part in the holiday with a _real_ family.

Both he and Natsu had gotten together immediately after high school and with a few years in college with their careers set and marriage, they'd decided to adopt a pair of twins named Ryuji and Yuri; they were five. They'd finally come into their home the first day of December and were welcomed with loving arms.

And Natsu was determined to make this the best Christmas humanly possible, even dragging Gray into his plans to ensure _all_ of them had a wonderful holiday season.

The four of them were currently standing in a Christmas Tree Lot. But this wasn't any Christmas Tree Lot. Here, people could chop down their own tree.

And a pissed off Gray Fullbuster was holding the axe.

"Just pick a damn tree already!" he groaned.

"But we can't pick _any_ tree," piped up Yuri, sending her adoptive father a glare that matched his own, her pink hair billowing and blue eyes flaring up.

"Yeah! It has to be the _best_ tree!" added Ryuji excitedly, joy lighting up in his similarly tinted eyes, dark blue hair bouncing as he jumped in excitement.

"Come on. Get in the Christmas spirit," urged Yuri as she wandered off with her brother, in search of the perfect tree.

Natsu came up beside Gray and intertwined their fingers as he grasped his hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze, he said, "Gray, let them have their fun. This isn't something you do every year. It's our first Christmas together as a big family. It's not just the two of us anymore."

Gray frowned for a time before sighing. "You're right. I'm sorry, Natsu. It's just…I've never had a Christmas like this before, so everything's new and I'm not sure if I know what to do."

Leaning up, Natsu kissed him lightly on the lips, causing his husband to groan. "You've done pretty well with our relationship so far."

Gray suddenly got a mischievous smirk on his face. "Do you think we'd get kicked out if we made love in the tree lot? That might help me get in the holiday spirit."

Natsu's face flashed red. "You per—"

"Here!" Natsu was prevented from finishing his sentence by Ryuji's cry of delight.

"Looks like they found a tree," said Natsu, leading Gray in the direction of the ruckus.

"It's about time," Gray grumbled under his breath.

When they turned around the bend, both Gray and Natsu halted in their tracks.

"You've gotta be kidding me. There's no way in hell I'm chopping that thing down!" Gray protested, pointing at the twenty foot tree.

"Then get a chainsaw," suggested Yuri as if it were the most obvious solution, "because this is the best tree."

"Can we get it? Please?" begged Ryuji, giving Gray puppy eyes. It seemed Ryuji had two accomplices, because now he had a total of three pairs of puppy eyes turned on him.

"Fine. Fine! We'll get the damn tree," he answered, storming off to get a chainsaw.

* * *

They'd finally managed to get the confounded tree into the living room. They'd needed to call several of their friends just to stand the tree up. Thankfully, they had a really high ceiling. Investing in their log home out in the woods had been the best decision they'd made—other than the kids, of course. And as soon as the tree was upright, everyone had set about decorating it. Even Gray!

"Okay! Let's turn off the lights!" shouted Ryuji excitedly.

As Natsu turned off the lights, Gray flipped the switch that turned the lights on the tree.

Everyone stood in awe of the breathtaking presence of it. Red and gold ribbons and ornaments glittered and sparkled as the white lights danced about the tree. It was truly magnificent to behold.

After staring at the tree for some time, Natsu finally broke the silence when he noticed the yawning twins.

"I think it's time for bed," said Natsu as he lifted a small child in each arm with ease. "Are you coming, Gray?"

"I'll…be there in a bit," he replied.

Natsu smiled at him knowingly and left the room with the dozing children.

Gray watched them go and turned back to face the tree, thinking. Getting a tree, putting it up, decorating it, and seeing the efforts of their hard work paid off felt…spectacular. He could definitely see himself doing this every year. It actually made him happy, especially when he got to share it with the ones he loved.

Stepping away from the tree, he left the living room with a smile on his face, only to immediately stop in his tracks. The happiness he'd been feeling earlier was gone.

"Who the hell is going to get all of these stupid pine needles off the floor?!" he roared. His voice echoed throughout the house. Everyone had disappeared.

Gray took back what he'd thought earlier. Next year, they were getting a synthetic tree. He hadn't realized pine trees shed more than their cat, Happy.

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	2. Rigging Up the Lights

**The Twelve Pains of Christmas**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail or _The 12 Pains of Christmas_ by Bob Rivers

* * *

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

 **Summary:** Christmas is just around the corner, and Gray and Natsu are at it again – this time as a couple with a newly adopted pair of seven-year-old twins. And they want this to be the best Christmas ever…but will it? Modern /AU

* * *

 **Rigging Up the Lights**

 _The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me is rigging up the lights._

* * *

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

Natsu gave an exasperated sigh as he rolled his eyes at Gray's declaration. "I am _not_ trying to kill you," he insisted. "Can you please—"

"Absolutely not," Gray quipped, crossing his arms.

"But—"

"Why the hell do I have to rig up the Christmas lights on the house anyway? Why can't you do it?" inquired Gray curiously.

Natsu blushed and suddenly found the floor to be very interesting. "I have to watch the kids."

"Natsu, you know I'm more than capable of doing that. What's the _real_ reason?"

"I…I can't reach, okay? Even on the ladder I can't reach up high enough to put up the lights," Natsu answered softly.

Gray closed his eyes and stifled a groan. _Of course. What else would it be?_ he thought. Curse his genes. "Fine. I'll do it."

Natsu let out an excited laugh as he threw his arms around Gray's neck and kissed him for all he was worth.

* * *

There! He'd done it! He'd rigged up all the damn lights! How? He wasn't sure, especially after the state they'd been in. Seriously, how did Christmas lights get tangled so badly?

Now all he had to do was plug it in and—

"Natsu!" called Gray from outside.

Natsu poked his head through the front door. "Yeah?"

"Where are the extension cords?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're the one who wanted to put up these damn lights in the first place. I just _assumed_ you would have brought out the extension cords."

"Oh, no! Don't you dare put this on me! You find the extension cords! You're the one in charge of the garage, not me!"

And with that, Natsu went back into the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

Gray just stood there in shock. What the hell had crawled up his husband's ass and died? He'd agreed to put these stupid ass lights up, didn't he?

Well, on a more positive note, he was glad he could still get Natsu so riled up.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Gray marched into the garage and headed for the corner he tossed—er, put—stuff in. After a good half an hour of searching, Gray let out a roar of frustration. "We have no extension cords?!"

Natsu chose that moment to come up behind him. "Then just go to the hardware store and get some. It's no big deal."

Gray turned around, glaring at him while grumbling curse words under his breath. Natsu remained unaffected as he watched Gray leave to buy extension cords. He'd bide his time and wait.

* * *

There! He'd bought the fucking extension cord! All 75 feet of it!

Gray hooked one end of the extension cord to the lights and headed for the outlet to plug it in. He practically fell flat on his ass when he suddenly felt the lack of slack from the cord.

"Fucking shit!" He was a mere six inches—SIX FUCKING INCHES—from the outlet. The extension cord wasn't long enough. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Gray stared at the extension cord for a full five minutes before he realized the cord wouldn't get any longer. He went back into the house to grab his coat.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked when he noticed Gray getting ready to leave. "It's almost time for dinner."

"To the hardware store…again," he spat.

"What? Why?"

"The cord I bought is too fucking short. I'll be back in half an hour."

* * *

There! He bought a 150 foot extension cord! That should do it!

Gray smirked triumphantly as he was about to plug in the lights. Natsu, Ryuji, and Yuri came outside to see.

Gray plugged it in.

His triumphant smirk turned into an expression of dismay. "Now why the hell are they blinking?"

Everyone flinched. Natsu hadn't seen Gray this mad since he lost to Lyon in an arm wrestling match.

"Gray, it's all right if they blink," Natsu said, hoping to appease him.

It didn't work.

"I will _not_ have these stupid lights blinking during all hours of the night!" Gray marched right back up the ladder to fiddle with the lights.

Only to have all the Christmas lights go out.

"Why is it that when one light goes out, they all go out?!" Gray yelled, pulling at his hair.

Messing with the lights again, he finally got them to turn back on, but only for a matter of seconds before the power went out throughout the entire house.

"We just had to live in a fucking house in the woods," he muttered. Gray practically jumped off the ladder and nearly sprinted into the house. "Somebody get me a damn flashlight! I blew a fuse!"

Natsu hurried off to fetch his husband a flashlight. Finally handing him one, Gray, and the rest of his family, went down to the fuse box.

After many curses and smacks from the flashlight, the power finally kicked back on.

Everyone left to go back outside, only to find the Christmas lights blinking again. Gray was about ready to rip the lights off the house and strangle somebody with them.

"Gray? What do the directions say about shutting off the blinking?" asked Natsu calmly.

At this point, Gray just about blew his own fuse. "Directions? These fucking things come with directions?! Why the hell didn't you tell me that earlier?!"

Natsu looked momentarily dumbfounded. "I…thought you already knew how to rig up the Christmas lights. I mean, if Lyon can do it, I'm pretty sure you can." One little jab to get him back for his tone earlier wouldn't hurt.

"Fine! You know what?! Since you're so smart, you rig up the damn lights!"

Or maybe it would. They all watched as Gray stormed into the house.

"Hm," started Natsu as he frowned in thought. He'd only meant to rile Gray up, not upset him. He had to fix this somehow.

"Maybe we should call Auntie Erza," said Yuri, tugging on Natsu's sleeve. "She could get the lights fixed."

Natsu highly doubted that. He imagined his friend would turn into a demon and destroy the lights with the house right along with it. Well, now he knew how Jellal felt during the holidays.

It was going to be a _long_ Christmas.

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	3. Hangovers

**The Twelve Pains of Christmas**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail or _The 12 Pains of Christmas_ by Bob Rivers

* * *

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

 **Summary:** Christmas is just around the corner, and Gray and Natsu are at it again – this time as a couple with a newly adopted pair of seven-year-old twins. And they want this to be the best Christmas ever…but will it? Modern /AU

* * *

 **Hangovers**

 _The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me is hangovers._

* * *

"I can't believe you got drunk last night just because of the stupid Christmas lights," Natsu said, slamming the dishtowel on the counter. It was the following morning and both he and Gray were in the kitchen.

Gray was currently nursing a pounding headache while Natsu tried to make everyone breakfast. He'd burned the eggs three times he was so mad. He finally settled on everyone having cereal for breakfast.

"I wasn't drunk," Gray deadpanned, rubbing his temples methodically.

"You weren't, huh? Then what do you call this?"

Gray raised his head to look at Natsu. What on earth was he talking about? His eyes widened when Natsu shoved his cell phone under his nose. There was a nice little drunken video of Gray Fullbuster, topless and bottomless, parading around their bedroom, singing dirty Christmas carols.

* * *

 _ **Last Night**_

"Gray? Are you drunk?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No!" came the giggled reply as Gray nuzzled Natsu's neck affectionately. This was really starting to freak him out. Especially when Gray started taking off his clothes.

"Gray! Wait! What are you doing?"

Gray was now down to only his boxers. A confused look crossed his face when he looked back at Natsu. "I'm gonna sing," came the slurred reply. Now Natsu was thoroughly confused. And Gray was trying to sport a glare as if what he was doing was obvious.

Not quite knowing how to handle Gray at this point, Natsu said slowly, "Okay. Um…what are you gonna sing?"

Gray's eyes suddenly lit up, and Natsu mentally smacked himself in the head. Why did he even have to ask? It was bound to be eccentric. It was Gray, after all.

"I'm gonna sing _Walking 'Round in Women's Underwear_. It's sung to the tune _Winter Wonderland_."

Was it just him, or was Gray sounding even more like a child? Either way, Natsu was not going to pass up this opportunity for some decent blackmail. So he grabbed his cell phone and started recording his husband strutting his stuff in the bedroom. Natsu almost collapsed in a dead faint, however, when Gray actually started singing. He didn't even know Gray knew the words! Or could sing!

After he finished singing, Gray passed out on the floor.

* * *

 _ **Back to the Present**_

Gray stared in horror at what he'd just witnessed on Natsu's cell phone. His husband had to literally pry the phone from his grasp; he was holding it so tight.

"I told you. You were drunk last night," stated Natsu, waving the phone in his face.

Gray let his head hit the table and groaned. "Fine! You were right! I was drunk last night! Now shut the fuck up! I have a hangover!"

Natsu smirked in triumph and went to get his husband some aspirin and his morning cup of coffee. It felt good to be right.

But he couldn't help but wonder what Gray would do if he himself paraded around their bedroom in women's underwear. It was an interesting thought. He'd have to try it sometime.

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	4. Sending Christmas Cards

**The Twelve Pains of Christmas**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail or _The 12 Pains of Christmas_ by Bob Rivers

* * *

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

 **Summary:** Christmas is just around the corner, and Gray and Natsu are at it again – this time as a couple with a newly adopted pair of seven-year-old twins. And they want this to be the best Christmas ever…but will it? Modern /AU

* * *

 **Sending Christmas Cards**

 _The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me is sending Christmas cards._

* * *

Natsu had finally found a use for his 'video clip blackmail.' And boy was Gray fuming.

After some _persuasion_ , Natsu had convinced Gray to get into the Christmas spirit by sending Christmas cards to all of their friends and their families. Gray didn't quite understand the reason, and when Natsu had continued, saying that he should give them candy canes as well, he'd nearly blown a fuse.

But after seeing 'his performance' one last time, he figured it would be best to send Christmas cards with candy canes to their friends and their families rather than a graphic e-card sent by his husband. There was no way he could win this one.

He'd tried destroying the phone. And he'd succeeded, too. But Natsu had made numerous copies of the file that he hadn't been able to find.

Yet.

So now here he was, stuck in this never-ending loop of Christmas card hell.

Gray, Natsu, Ryuji, Yuri, and Romeo sat around the dining room table.

Ryuji would pass Gray a Christmas card, Gray would sign it and pass it to Yuri, Yuri would place the candy cane on the inside of the card and pass it to Natsu, Natsu would write the name of the person on the envelope, put the card inside, and pass it to Romeo, and Romeo would then have to lick the envelope, seal it, and place it on the nice stack developing right next to him.

Romeo groaned after licking his fiftieth envelope. "Can we switch places or something?" he whined. He was tired of licking envelopes. They tasted nasty.

"Absolutely not," Natsu quipped. "It's your own fault, anyway."

"How is it my fault?" exclaimed Romeo.

Natsu turned on him with a glare. "You ate five packs of candy canes I bought today when you were hanging out with the kids! That was for us! Now since you liked licking the damn candy canes so much, these envelopes shouldn't be too hard for you!"

Romeo fumed. It wasn't his fault he had such a sweet tooth. "Gray—"

"Listen to your mother, Romeo," Gray interrupted with a smirk. Maybe, if he could make his husband mad enough, all of them could get out of this stupid thing.

Natsu sputtered indignantly. "Mother?! Do I look like a mother to you?!"

Gray gave him a once over and said, "No, but you sure as hell act like you're PMS-ing."

"That's it!" Natsu screamed. Gray inwardly smirked in triumph. "Romeo! Switch places with Gray!"

Gray's face paled slightly. That wasn't how his plan was supposed to work. "What do you mean switch places?"

Natsu's glare became deadly. "You know exactly what I mean. Now switch places or no _sweets_ for a month."

Gray grumbled as he got up from his seat and switched with Romeo. He knew what _sweets_ meant, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to get _any_ for a month. He'd die.

As soon as Romeo sat down, however, Gray realized something. "Wait. They'll know it's not my signature if Romeo signs."

Natsu smirked and Romeo gulped. "I happen to know for a fact that Romeo can forge signatures quite well. Isn't that right, Romeo?"

Romeo tried very hard to avoid Gray's curious gaze. "Natsu? Can't you just make my dad ground me instead?" he asked quietly.

"Nope," Natsu replied. "Now start signing. Perhaps you'll think twice about forging my husband's signature after you've signed it about two-hundred more times."

Romeo groaned again. This was going to be a long day. From now on, he'd stay on Natsu's good side. He'd definitely have to after today. Natsu was probably the only one who could protect him after Gray found out what he'd used his signature for.

"Romeo," growled Gray.

"Not now, Gray. Later," said Natsu, writing another name on an envelope.

About half an hour later, Gray was the one groaning. "I don't even know half these people."

"Stop complaining and do something charitable for once. If it weren't for _these people_ , you wouldn't be who you are, now, would you?"

Gray had to admit that Natsu had a point. And letting their friends know that he appreciated them might give him some peace of mind.

But he still wanted to know what Romeo had done. What did Natsu know that he didn't?

Two hours later, they were finally done. Natsu had taken Ryuji and Yuri, given them some hot cocoa, and sent them to bed. He came back to the dining room just in time to see Gray and Romeo face off.

"What did you do?" Gray ground out.

"Um…I…kinda used your signature and identity to get something…that I normally couldn't get otherwise," Romeo answered sheepishly.

"And what would that be?" urged Gray.

Romeo remained silent.

Natsu sighed, seeing as how this was getting nowhere fast. "Romeo, would you just tell him about the Playgirl magazines under your bed at home already?"

Romeo stared at Natsu openmouthed, looking aghast. "They're not Playgirl! They're Playb—" Romeo almost forgot Gray was there, "—boy, look at the time! Is it that late already? I better get home!"

Romeo practically flew out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Gray in his wake.

"ROMEO!" roared Gray as he started running after him.

"AAAHHHHH!" Natsu heard Romeo scream.

Natsu couldn't help but be slightly amused. It was amazing what a simple act such as sending Christmas cards could do.

But this wasn't quite how he wanted their holiday to be. It should be fun, filled with laughter and joy. From everyone. And he wasn't doing too good of a job at the moment.

How could he make _everyone_ happy this holiday season? Natsu sat down, placed his elbows on the table, and rested his chin in his hands, looking utterly lost.

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	5. Months of Bills

**The Twelve Pains of Christmas**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail or _The 12 Pains of Christmas_ by Bob Rivers

* * *

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

 **Summary:** Christmas is just around the corner, and Gray and Natsu are at it again – this time as a couple with a newly adopted pair of seven-year-old twins. And they want this to be the best Christmas ever…but will it? Modern /AU

* * *

 **Months of Bills**

 _The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me is months of bills._

* * *

Gray glared at the credit card bill be held in his hand, mentally willing away the extra zeros he saw there. Had they really spent $500 on just Christmas decorations? And that was nothing compared to what they'd spent on presents and everything else.

He'd have to have a talk with Natsu about this. He needed to vent, and Natsu always seemed to make him feel better. He'd just say something like they'd be paying bills for months, his husband would be all cute and comfort him and say that he just did everything in the spirit of Christmas, and then he would feel better again.

Now all he had to do was find Natsu.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Natsu all morning. Was he still in bed? It was a little past noon already.

Growing concerned, Gray headed upstairs to their bedroom. Opening the door quietly, he stepped inside and found a large mass buried underneath the blankets.

Gray smiled to himself and crept over to the bed. He was about to pounce, when he suddenly heard Natsu sniff. Listening closely, he noticed that his husband was crying. Approaching him hesitantly, Gray pulled back the covers and slipped into bed next to him.

When Gray tried putting his arms around him, Natsu moved away. "What's the matter, Natsu?" Gray asked worriedly. Had he done something to upset him?

"Nothing," came the muffled reply.

"How can it be nothing when you're crying in our bed? It's already past noon. You've _never_ been in bed _this_ late."

"Past noon?" Had he really been in bed that long?

"Yeah. Are you feeling okay?" Gray asked, reaching out to feel Natsu's forehead. He pulled away again. "Will you stop doing that?" he snapped.

Natsu growled and clutched the blankets tighter around himself.

Gray sighed and tried to calm himself down. It looked like he had the role of comforter this time. But he needed to know what was wrong in order to help his husband.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I didn't mean to snap. I just…get frustrated when you're upset and you don't tell me why. I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Natsu laid there for a few more minutes before turning around to face Gray. He buried his face in his husband's chest, seeking comfort.

Gray reached out again, this time stroking Natsu's back comfortingly. "Will you tell me now?"

Natsu hesitated before speaking. "I ruined Christmas."

Gray looked taken aback. "You didn't ruin Christmas."

"Yes, I did!" Natsu insisted. "I want this Christmas to be the best ever. It's our first Christmas as a family and I'm screwing it all up. I shouldn't have made you put up the lights or send the Christmas cards. It's been nothing but trouble."

"Natsu, that's not true. If anything, you're trying your hardest to make this work. None of us have ever had a real Christmas together as a family. Not really. You've been doing your best, and I think I've been making things difficult for you. I'm not used to spending time together with a family doing all these little things. It's all new to me. You, too, I imagine.

"Before, cutting down a tree, putting up lights, even sending Christmas cards, seemed pointless to me. I'm just not used to doing these sorts of things. I've always seen other people do them. But that feels like such a long time ago now. You wanted us to do these things together as a family so that we could share these special moments together. I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I'll make it up to you, though, all right?"

"You mean it?" Natsu asked sincerely.

"Of course I do. I love you. And I want our family to be happy this holiday season…and always."

"Thank you, Gray. I love you, too," replied Natsu, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, do you mind comforting me for a bit?"

"About what?" Natsu asked, looking puzzled.

"Our credit card bill."

"What credit card bill?"

" _This_ credit card bill," Gray answered, pulling out the bill and handing it over to Natsu.

His husband's eyes widened dramatically. "What the hell did you buy?"

"Presents, decorations, the usual. We'll be paying these bills for months."

"What do you mean months? We have plenty of savings! We could pay this off in a heartbeat!"

Gray huffed and lay on his back. "True. But I kind of wanted to save it for something."

It was then that Natsu realized what Gray had been pining after.

"Oh, I get it now. Did somebody want some extra-loving today? You know, you don't have to find an excuse to get my attention. You could always ask, you know."

Gray's expression suddenly took on a mischievous look. "I could always take what I want, too," he said as he pounced on Natsu without warning.

They were in for a nice, long afternoon. Hopefully Romeo would be able to keep Ryuji and Yuri occupied for a very long time.

"Wait!" Natsu shouted suddenly.

Gray paused, looking a trifle irritated at being interrupted. "What?"

"You said you wanted to use our savings for something else. What is it?"

"Well, I thought we could get ourselves a…you know…a hot tub," he whispered seductively before kissing Natsu.

"Always thinking with the lower half of your body, huh?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Hell no."

* * *

 **End Drabble**


	6. Facing the In-Laws

**The Twelve Pains of Christmas**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail or _The 12 Pains of Christmas_ by Bob Rivers

* * *

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

 **Summary:** Christmas is just around the corner, and Gray and Natsu are at it again – this time as a couple with a newly adopted pair of seven-year-old twins. And they want this to be the best Christmas ever…but will it? Modern /AU

* * *

 **Facing the In-Laws**

 _The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me is facing the in-laws._

* * *

"I hate your mother," Gray stated maliciously as Natsu straightened his husband's tie. Natsu had decided, much to Gray's disapproval, to invite his mother Grandeeney, his sister Wendy, and his father Igneel over to their house for a little family get-together.

Basically, this so-called get-together was to introduce the _grandchildren_ to the _grandparents_. The only problem with that was Natsu's mother hated them all and would undoubtedly hate Ryuji and Yuri.

Natsu's father, on the other hand, was different. He had become a very active part of their lives. When Natsu had called and told him he was a grandfather, he'd nearly burst into tears, he was so happy. Having a big family again did wonders on the old man.

"Gray," Natsu scolded, "you don't hate her."

"Why can't I hate her? _You_ don't even like her."

"That's different."

"How the hell is that different?" Gray spat indignantly. Natsu's answer was a quick tightening of Gray's tie. Rearing back, Gray loosened it and glared at him. "I don't see why you had to invite that bitch anyway."

Natsu let out a sigh of frustration. "I had to invite her because that's the only way Wendy could come. She's still a minor, you know."

"We should just fight for custody," Gray grumbled. He hated Natsu's mother. It had all started when they first met. She'd called him 'a lucrative setback in the manic world of commerce and industry, without so much as a notion for the disposition of paucity and destitution in society.' Those were _her_ exact words.

Natsu had no idea what she'd said. Or meant for that matter. And Gray was not willing to let him know that she'd essentially called him a wealthy bastard who didn't give a rat's ass about the poor.

His family was well off, which had given him opportunities most didn't have, but that was beside the point!

"Gray, can you _please_ behave today? I want this to go as painlessly as possible. Ryuji and Yuri are meeting their aunt and grandparents for the first time," Natsu pleaded.

Gray sighed. "I'll try."

"Thank you, Gray. Oh! I've got a ham in the oven for dinner, so I better check on that now," Natsu said hurriedly as he made his way to the door.

"I hope she chokes on the damn thing," Gray grumbled, still fuming.

"What was that?" Natsu hissed, snapping his head around.

"Nothing," Gray responded quickly. Curse his husband's sensitive hearing.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at him disbelievingly, but left anyway. It was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

"They're here! They're here! They're here!" Ryuji cried when he heard the doorbell ring.

Natsu scampered toward the front door, straightened himself out, plastered a smile on his face, and opened the door.

And there stood his parents, with Wendy acting as a shield between them. Their mother and father seemed to be quite flustered already.

"Are you going to let us in, or just stand there gaping like an idiot?" quipped Grandeeney.

Natsu glared, keeping his mouth shut as he stepped off to the side to let them in. She blew past him, Wendy came up and hugged him before stepping inside, and Igneel gave him the biggest bear hug ever before, patting him on the back.

When everyone was inside, the introductions began.

"Mom, Dad, Wendy, these two little ones are our children. This is Ryuji and that's Yuri."

Igneel approached the twins and knelt in front of them. "Hey! You two can call me Grandpa! Now, how about you give your Grandpa a big hug?"

Ryuji and Yuri giggled as they threw their arms around their new grandfather. He picked them up and twirled them around.

Grandeeney rolled her eyes.

"And I'm your Aunt Wendy."

The twins scrambled away from their grandfather in order to get to their Aunt Wendy. They were quite excited to have an aunt as well.

"You got yourself a fine pair of kids," said Igneel.

Natsu beamed and Gray smiled slightly at the older man. "Thank you. We love them very much. They'll probably want you to visit often, too," said Gray.

"So you're our Grandma?" inquired Ryuji, drawing everyone's attention over to them. Said Grandma just huffed her disapproval.

Upon seeing her brother's downcast look, Yuri grew angry. No one treated _her_ brother that way.

"You're mean," stated Yuri bluntly.

That got old Grannie's attention. "You're rude."

"You're cruel."

"You're disrespectful."

"You gotta give respect to earn it," argued Yuri.

" _Children_ should always respect their _elders_ outright."

" _Elders_ should always treat their _children_ nicely."

They both crossed their arms and stared at each other. Everyone was too shocked to do anything else.

"I live by the expression: Children should be seen and not heard."

"I live by the expression: Recycle your elderly."

Gray had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. They had adopted a fairly intelligent little girl. She was headstrong and stubborn, but loyal and loving. Ryuji, on the other hand, was polite and quiet, yet protective.

"I wonder if I put a bar of soap in your mouth if that foul language with cease."

"I wonder if I throw a cup of water at you if you'll start melting."

 _Oh, crap!_ Natsu thought to himself. _Yuri just referred to her as the Wicked Witch of the West! This has got to st—_

Natsu nearly fainted when his mother started laughing. She was laughing!

"Finally," his mother wheezed, "finally a kid in the family with some backbone. Come on here and give your Grandma a hug."

And Yuri did just that.

"…what about me?" Ryuji asked quietly. His Grandpa stepped up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look on the bright side. Now, I think, you have a Grandpa all to yourself."

Ryuji wasn't too sure how he felt about that. He wanted to share both grandparents with his sister.

"Ryuji! Come say hi to Grandma!" called out Yuri. Ryuji didn't have to hear that twice.

Gray and Natsu just stood there in shock.

"What just happened?" asked Natsu.

"Your mother and our daughter are getting along and somehow brought the family together," Gray replied robotically.

* * *

Everyone was happy. Dinner had gone well, they were all socializing, and they were one, big family once again.

"This turned out to be a really great day, Gray," said Natsu.

"I'm glad."

"Daddy! Papa! Grandma and Grandpa are doing what you guys do!" announced Ryuji as he and Yuri entered the living room. Their grandparents were nowhere in sight.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, responding the minute he heard 'Daddy.'

"They locked the door to the guest room and they're making the sounds you and Papa make when you're wrestling," Yuri explained innocently.

Natsu's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell over in a dead faint.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Gray had revived his distraught husband and told him that his parents were getting married…again…

Natsu keeled over once more at that news.

The holidays were becoming quite interesting indeed.

* * *

 **End Drabble**


	7. Charities

**The Twelve Pains of Christmas**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail or _The 12 Pains of Christmas_ by Bob Rivers

* * *

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

 **Summary:** Christmas is just around the corner, and Gray and Natsu are at it again – this time as a couple with a newly adopted pair of seven-year-old twins. And they want this to be the best Christmas ever…but will it? Modern /AU

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Don't hate on Gray, please. I'm just trying to follow the ideas set by the lyrics of the song.

* * *

 **Charities**

 _The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me is charities._

* * *

"Go get a job you lazy bum!" snapped Gray as he walked up the road toward his house. Moving quickly, he finally reached the front door.

The closer it got to Christmas, the more people crawled out from whatever rock they were hiding under to ask him for money. And he _hated_ it!

But Natsu would definitely think differently; he was just too nice for his own good.

Shedding off his coat in the entryway, his husband eagerly greeted him.

"Hey, Gray," Natsu said lovingly as he stretched up to give Gray a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Too long," Gray grumbled in response. "The buses stopped running because of the snow, so I had to walk home from work. About every five fucking minutes, some crazy hobo nearly tackled me and asked me for money."

"And did you give these _crazy_ hobos some money?"

"Hell no. If they want money then they can get a damn job," Gray snapped, heading for the living room with Natsu in tow.

"That wasn't very charitable of you, Gray. It's almost Christmas. The least you can do is offer them _something_ ," stated Natsu seriously.

"Why? So they can spend the money on booze and drugs? I don't think so," he quipped, sitting down on the couch. Natsu sat next to him.

"You don't haveto give them money. You could pass out food or old clothing. At least that way you know that what you're giving them would be put to good use. A little goes a long way."

"They'd probably just throw it away. They want cold, hard cash, not warm clothes or hot food."

Natsu grew quiet. "You'd be surprised what people would accept when they're living out on the streets this time of year," he said, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He seemed to grow distant after that.

Gray looked at him fully at that. What did he mean? Shit, shit. Why hadn't he realized it before?

"You've been like that," Gray said suddenly, realizing what Natsu meant. "You've lived out on the streets like them."

Natsu nodded his head slowly. "After my parents divorced when Wendy and I were younger and my mother took Wendy, my dad hit occasional rough patches. And sometimes we'd end up out on the streets for awhile before he got back on his feet."

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me this before?" And what had happened those days when he'd lived out on the streets?

"It wasn't something I cared to relive. It's hard, especially during the holidays. When you're out on the streets, you see all of these families running around together, going shopping, eating, and having fun. They looked so happy, cheerful, warm, and content. And then you're just standing there, freezing your ass off, wondering if you'll survive the cold that night so that you can see it all again tomorrow.

"You're hungry, so you dig through the trash, looking for leftovers that might still be warm. And when you need to sleep—that's the hardest. You have to find a spot to hide, where the cops can't find you and where other _crazy_ hobos can't find you…or else they'll steal your clothes so _they_ can survive the night. It's not easy, Gray. Not one bit."

Gray was speechless. After hearing Natsu's story—what he'd been thorough—it made him feel guilty. He hadn't realized how much he'd taken his own life for granted.

"I would've given just about anything for a hot meal or a safe place to sleep during those days," Natsu continued, "but now I have you and the kids. Gray, I just want you to think twice before you start degrading people living on the streets. Sometimes there's never a choice."

If he wasn't guilty before, he sure as hell felt guilty right now.

Reaching over, Gray pulled Natsu into his lap and held him, feeling the need to wash away all those cold, lonely nights his husband had spent out on the streets.

Natsu sighed while Gray rocked and kissed him. It felt good to be safe, loved, and cherished, to feel like you were worth something. Not everyone got to feel that way.

"We're taking the family out tomorrow," said Gray, breaking the silence.

"To do what?" Natsu asked, twisting his neck so that he could see his husband.

"We're going to do a bit of shopping and put together some gift packs to give out to the homeless. I'll also see what we can do about helping them find some shelter."

"You mean that?"

"I do."

Natsu's eyes lit up and he embraced his strong husband. "Thank you."

"Anything for you."

* * *

 **End Drabble**


	8. Whining Children

**The Twelve Pains of Christmas**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail or _The 12 Pains of Christmas_ by Bob Rivers

* * *

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

 **Summary:** Christmas is just around the corner, and Gray and Natsu are at it again – this time as a couple with a newly adopted pair of seven-year-old twins. And they want this to be the best Christmas ever…but will it? Modern /AU

* * *

 **Whining Children**

 _The eighth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me is whining children._

* * *

Gray didn't like the mall. He _despised_ the mall. He _hated_ the mall. But he had to be here anyway because Ryuji and Yuri wanted to go Christmas shopping without their Daddy along.

And Gray seemed to be the logical choice in the matter. One, he was Papa. And two, he had the funds to do so.

The worst thing that he could have possibly done, however, he ended up doing. Why he did it, he didn't know. He _should_ have known better. But now he was trapped with no means of escape. He knew he couldn't get out of this one…no matter _what_ he did.

WHY DID HE HAVE TO WALK BY THE GODDAMN TOY STORE?!

"Papa! I want a Transformer for Christmas!" Ryuji exclaimed, pointing at the display case in the store.

Oh, yeah…

WHY DID HE HAVE TO TAKE THEM INTO THE GODDAMN TOY STORE?!

"I'll make sure to tell Santa," Gray deadpanned. He'd bought just about every Transformer there was for Ryuji for Christmas already. He'd gone a little…overboard, which explained the months of bills they'd be paying. But there was no need to tell Ryuji that little bit of information.

"Papa! I want some candy!" Yuri exclaimed, pointing to the rack of candy in the store.

Gray balked.

WHY THE HELL DID THEY SELL CANDY IN THE GODDAMN TOY STORE?!

That was just asking for major hyperactive trouble of apocalyptic proportions. All candy should be banned from toy stores.

"You can have dessert after dinner. I'm sure Daddy has something chocolaty and sweet planned," replied Gray. Natsu was going to kill him for this, which reminded him. He should probably call his husband to let him know to have a chocolaty dessert ready at home.

"Papa! Buy me something!" whined Ryuji, tugging on his Papa's arm roughly.

Gray closed his eyes and tilted his head toward the ceiling, already feeling the oncoming headache. He was in for a big one. Maybe if he ignored them, they'd shut up, and they could move on.

No such luck. The whining only intensified.

"Papa! I have to go to the bathroom!" Yuri whined, stomping her foot.

Gray groaned. What were they doing? Taking turns whining? Well, it could have been worse. They could both be—

"WAAAAAH! WAAAAAH!" Ryuji and Yuri cried simultaneously. The twins both had some major waterworks going on at the moment, red faces and all. Apparently, he'd spent too much time contemplating the situation and not enough time paying attention to them.

"Hey! It's okay! It's okay! Stop crying!" Gray said, frantically trying to get them to calm down. This was _definitely_ not his strong suit.

Customers and employees walked by him, pointed, and glared. They probably thought he was a horrible parent, which only made Gray angrier.

And that angry face only made Ryuji and Yuri cry harder. They thought it was directed toward them.

"Shit!" Gray cursed under his breath.

"Sir! I need to ask you to leave the store. You're disturbing the other customers," said an employee from behind him.

Gray rounded on the petit woman, glaring at her coldly. He was about to say something when Ryuji and Yuri cried even harder. How was that even possible?

Losing it, Gray roared, "WILL SOMEBODY GET THESE KIDS A TOY? CANDY? ANYTHING?"

Employees scrambled in every direction, trying to find something to appease the wailing kids and the very pissed off parent who seemed to be losing his mind.

A few minutes later, Ryuji and Yuri had each been given a goodie bag filled with a few small toys and a large candy cane. No charge.

The twins stopped whining after that, content with their gifts.

"That's the last time I take the two of you anywhere _alone_ ," Gray muttered as he led them out of the toy store.

Ryuji and Yuri trailed behind happily. Looking at each other, they clanked their candy canes together in victory, quite happy with their prize.

* * *

 **End Drabble**


	9. Finding Parking Spaces

**The Twelve Pains of Christmas**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail or _The 12 Pains of Christmas_ by Bob Rivers

* * *

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

 **Summary:** Christmas is just around the corner, and Gray and Natsu are at it again – this time as a couple with a newly adopted pair of seven-year-old twins. And they want this to be the best Christmas ever…but will it? Modern /AU

* * *

 **Finding Parking Spaces**

 _The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me is finding parking spaces._

* * *

Gray gripped the steering wheel so tightly, his knuckles were turning white. Who in their right mind went Christmas shopping the day before Christmas, anyway?

Oh, yeah. That's right. His husband!

Since Natsu and his mother were now buddy-buddy, his husband had panicked because he hadn't gotten her anything for Christmas. Gray could understand that. He could even understand going out on Christmas Eve morning to go Christmas shopping.

What he couldn't understand, however, was why everyone seemed to have the same idea!

"We're going home," Gray growled when another person whipped into the parking spot he'd been eyeing.

"Not now, Gray," Natsu warned, glad his motion sickness medicine was still working. He hit a button to replay a song Yuri and Ryuji wanted to listen to.

Gray's eye twitched when the stupid Chipmunk Christmas song thing played for the fifteenth time. He _hated_ that song. The voices drove him insane! Not to mention it was just about the only thing he'd heard all morning! Not to mention it was all he'd listened to when trying to find a parking space for the past half hour!

Yuri and Ryuji just sat in the back laughing and singing along with the Chipmunks.

Gray tried taking a calming breath. Soon, he would find a parking space, and his Chipmunk nightmare would be over.

 _Aha! I got you now!_ Gray thought as a car pulled out of a parking space. He was just about to pull in when—

ANOTHER CAR WHIPPED IN AGAIN!

"NO!" Gray screamed.

Natsu just replayed the Chipmunk song.

Gray slammed on the breaks.

"What're you—" Natsu cut himself off when he saw Gray eject the CD, grab it, and launch it out the window. A passerby car ran it over.

Gray smirked triumphantly.

Natsu glared.

Yuri and Ryuji began to cry.

"That's it!" Natsu roared as he leaned over Gray to unlock the doors. Opening his door, he stepped out of the car and went to get the bawling twins. "I'm taking them into the mall. _You_ go find a parking space. And when you do, you better march yourself to the nearest electronics store and get them a new CD! Is that clear?"

Gray gulped. Had Natsu not had that psychotic look in his eye, he might have considered this moment to be a major turn-on. But, alas, it wasn't. In the end, Gray just nodded and watched his husband storm off with their children in tow.

A honking sound brought Gray out of his reverie. Looking in the rearview mirror, he narrowed his eyes and frowned. About five cars were behind him, the drivers all looking for a parking space.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **End Drabble**


	10. Batteries Not Included

**The Twelve Pains of Christmas**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail or _The 12 Pains of Christmas_ by Bob Rivers

* * *

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

 **Summary:** Christmas is just around the corner, and Gray and Natsu are at it again – this time as a couple with a newly adopted pair of seven-year-old twins. And they want this to be the best Christmas ever…but will it? Modern /AU

* * *

 **Batteries Not Included**

 _The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me is 'batteries not included.'_

* * *

There! He'd finished wrapping all the damn gifts!

"I'm done!" Gray called out to his husband.

Natsu stopped what he was doing in the kitchen to come see. He spotted Gray in his home office, wrapped gifts littering his floor and desk. The pinkette smiled.

"They look great, Gray! Can you give me all the batteries so that when the kids open their gifts I can put them in?"

Gray just stared at him blankly.

"Gray?"

"What batteries?" he asked, confusion lacing his deep voice.

Natsu had to stop himself from pouncing on Gray in order to strangle the life out of him. It was hard. _Really_ hard.

"Gray." Natsu's voice spelled trouble. "Batteries aren't included with most of their toys."

Gray looked down at the wrapped gifts for a moment and then looked back up at his husband. "They aren't?"

Natsu was about ready to scream! "Did you take stupid pills this morning?"

The pinkette winced when he saw a hurt expression cross Gray's face. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't insulted him like that for a very long time. And it did come out of the blue.

"I'm sorry," Natsu whispered. "I didn't mean it. It's just—"

"Shh," Gray replied consolingly, putting a finger to Natsu's lips, silencing him. He wrapped his arms around his husband and just held him, resting his chin atop his head.

"Gray, I didn't—"

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. What I don't know is why you're so stressed out. You've been rather uptight the last few days. What's wrong?"

Natsu's hands gripped Gray's shirt. "I'm afraid this won't last," he answered finally.

"What won't last?" Gray asked, growing concerned.

"Us. Our family. Everything. Life's not a fairytale. There aren't happy endings. Sure, you can be happy for a time, but then something comes along that rips it all away. I want this to be a happy Christmas. But I've never really had one before and I'm a little worried. I think I'm afraid of being completely happy because I know something bad could happen that takes it all away."

Natsu's eyes searched Gray's for a response. Any kind of response that would ease his fears.

"You're missing out on life if you think that way all the time. You'll make yourself miserable. Natsu, you need to treasure each and every day, living life to the fullest. You need to believe in a better tomorrow and that things may actually turn out all right. Stop worrying yourself so much. If you ever need reassurance of how good your life is, take a look around. You have a family who loves you very much, and I would do anything to keep you happy. And I know you'd do the same for me. I love you."

"How do you always end up saying what I need to hear? I always feel better after talking to you." Natsu sighed. "I love you, too."

"You'd better," Gray smirked, "or I may just have to remind you how much I love you."

Natsu yelped and tried to pry himself away from Gray's trailing hands. "Gray," he whined. "Not now! We still have a lot to do! Save that for Christmas!"

Gray smiled as he released his blushing husband.

Clearing his throat, Natsu walked over to the wrapped gifts. "We're gonna have to unwrap them all and see what kinds of batteries they need. Then you'll go out and buy the batteries and we'll wrap the gifts back up."

Gray's face paled. "Are you serious?"

"Yep!"

"You better give me one hell of a good Christmas present this year," Gray said as he gave Natsu a firm smack on the ass.

"Oh! Can't you keep your perverted hands off me for one minute?"

Gray paused as if thinking. "No."

Natsu huffed cutely as he stomped over to a gift and began unwrapping. "Stupid pervert."

* * *

There! They'd unwrapped all the gifts, found out what batteries they'd needed, Gray had bought all the batteries, and they'd rewrapped all the gifts.

Not bad for 9:00 pm on Christmas Eve. The kids were even in bed!

"We're finally done," Natsu announced happily, stretching as he stood. He was soon intercepted by Gray.

"Then what do you say we find a nice sprig of mistletoe to make-out under?" Gray suggested.

Natsu gasped. "How many times do I have to tell you that you're not supposed to make-out under the damn mistletoe! It's for kissing only!"

"Kissing, huh? I guess there's no rule on how intense the kissing can get. Let's go find some mistletoe, Natsu."

Gray grabbed his hand and pulled him along to find some mistletoe.

"Why? Why do you have to be so fucking horny?" Natsu exclaimed, trying to struggle out of Gray's grasp.

"Don't worry, Natsu. We'll get to the fucking part after the mistletoe, okay?"

"That is _not_ what I meant and you know it, Gray!"

* * *

 **End Drabble**


	11. Stale TV Specials

**The Twelve Pains of Christmas**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail or _The 12 Pains of Christmas_ by Bob Rivers

* * *

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

 **Summary:** Christmas is just around the corner, and Gray and Natsu are at it again – this time as a couple with a newly adopted pair of seven-year-old twins. And they want this to be the best Christmas ever…but will it? Modern /AU

* * *

 **Stale T.V. Specials**

 _The eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me is stale T.V. specials._

* * *

Gray could not figure out for the life of him why Natsu banned watching T.V. around Christmastime. It seemed odd and he wanted to know why.

The kids had already opened their Christmas presents since it was Christmas Day, and yet, Natsu still wouldn't allow the T.V. to be on.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?" Natsu responded as he watched Ryuji and Yuri having fun with the gifts they'd received. He couldn't help the sweet smile that appeared on his face.

"How come you won't allow T.V. on Christmas?" Gray _really_ wanted an answer. It's not that he disagreed. It's just that he couldn't understand _why_.

Natsu turned to face him, his smile disappearing. "Stale T.V. Specials," he replied bluntly.

"I…don't think I know what that means."

Natsu turned away from him and sighed. "I don't think anyone should watch T.V. during Christmas. Christmas is a time for family, not watching commercialized T.V. specials _about_ Christmas. When you're watching what other families are doing for Christmas, it takes away from the memories you could be creating together as a family during the holiday."

Gray actually understood that. "You want to watch our faces light up when we open our gifts, you want to play with the kids while they enjoy their new toys, you want to make Christmas cookies with us, make Christmas dinner for us, and share that family meal with us. You feel T.V. takes those special moments away from you."

"Exactly," said Natsu, lacing his fingers with Gray's. "If you had the T.V. on, we'd be missing all this."

" _That_ is a tradition I don't mind starting," replied Gray with a soft smile.

Natsu gave his hand an excited squeeze. Mouthing a 'thank you,' he sat on the floor so that he could help Yuri put together the new doll house she'd gotten for Christmas.

Gray sat down on the floor to help Ryuji with his Transformers; they needed batteries in order to work properly.

Moments like these would always be remembered because they were spent with the ones they loved.

* * *

 **End Drabble**


	12. Singing Christmas Carols

**The Twelve Pains of Christmas**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail or _The 12 Pains of Christmas_ by Bob Rivers

* * *

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

 **Summary:** Christmas is just around the corner, and Gray and Natsu are at it again – this time as a couple with a newly adopted pair of seven-year-old twins. And they want this to be the best Christmas ever…but will it? Modern /AU

* * *

 **Singing Christmas Carols**

 _The twelfth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me is singing Christmas carols._

* * *

It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to sing. It wasn't that he didn't _like_ to sing. It wasn't that they were Christmas carols either.

It was that…he didn't know the words to any of the songs.

Natsu had decided that they would get together in front of the fire before the Christmas tree, play some Christmas songs, and sing along.

But Gray didn't know any of the words! Natsu did. Even Ryuji and Yuri did.

But he didn't! He'd never had the opportunity to learn them! And he didn't want Natsu to think that he didn't want to take part in their family activity because he wasn't singing. In fact, he really wanted to!

"Natsu?" Gray began, watching the pinkette put Christmas cookies on a plate. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Natsu replied happily. "What is it?"

"Um…about this Christmas carol thing, I—"

"Don't think you're backing out of this, Gray," Natsu warned him. "You're gonna sing with the rest of us, even if it kills you."

"It's not that! I want to sing with you, but—"

"But what?" Natsu was actually quite surprised that Gray _wanted_ to sing Christmas carols with them. It wasn't something he pictured his husband doing, and he figured Gray would do anything to get out of it. This little bit of news, however, surprised him somewhat.

"I don't know the songs," Gray blurted. When all Natsu did was stare at him blankly, he continued. "I don't know the words to the songs. I never had the chance to learn them."

There! He'd said it! But what would Natsu think? He'd probably—

"Gray, it's okay if you don't know the words," Natsu replied softly, a look of understanding appearing in his eyes.

Gray's head shot up. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Natsu asked in disbelief. "It's not your fault if you don't know the words. It just gives us a chance to teach them to you, that's all."

"Thanks," Gray said shyly, averting his eyes.

"Come with me," Natsu said, leading Gray out of the kitchen with the plate of cookies in his hand. He set it down on the living room table. The kids were already seated in front of the fireplace listening to Christmas carols. "Go sit down."

Shuffling around a bit, Gray saw Natsu pick something up. Sitting down next to him, his husband handed whatever it was over to him.

It was the words to the songs!

Gray laughed in appreciation. "Hey, what do you say we start singing some Christmas carols?"

Everyone laughed, gathered round, and started singing.

It was amazing how much peace and goodwill one frantic, hectic holiday could bring. But that's the price you pay for family. You do what you can with however much or little you have, and cherish the time you share together.

Natsu and Gray smiled warmly at their family as they sang. It was truly the best moment of their lives and they hoped every day they could treasure as much as they did this one.

* * *

 **End**


End file.
